Ride
by antierotic
Summary: Bonnibel goes to pick up her ex-girlfriend Marceline after a bar fight at 3am. Obviously some angry sexy car action ensues. Rated M. Very M. It was for a prompt.


The car ride was pretty silent...

...and awkward.

Bonnibel drove with an angry face, as Marceline could tell by the shine of the headlights. She was probably upset about being woken up at 3am to come pick up a _drunk_ and belligerent ex-girlfriend. I mean, it wasn't her fault that she got into a bar fight with some bigoted dickhead; he deserved all the glass shards of that beer bottle. Yes, yes she knew she could have gone to prison, and yes she was sorry this was the second time something like this happened. Bonnibel was already stressed about a senior thesis; she didn't have time to clean after a 21 year old _child_ anymore.

"Man, I _said _I was sorry!"

"Ugh! You're never sorry," Bonnibel broke her silence. "You always say _sorry;_ it's not some magical word that can fix every skull you smash!"

Marceline fiddled with the window controls absently, with a pout, until Bonnibel leaned over and smacked her wrist, "Stop that! And put your seatbelt on!"

She groaned in response. "Stop being all mad, alright? I'll... I'll make it up to you someday."

Bonnibel didn't address it, and sunk back into her silence with a dismissive sigh. It broke her heart.

"Alright, I'm sorry I'm such a fuck-up!" Marceline angrily snapped her seatbelt in place. "Not everyone can be as _perfect_ as you."

Since it was almost 4am, there were virtually no other cars on the road, so it was okay for Bonnibel to practically slam her brakes at a red light to help illustrate her emotion. Marceline jolted forward a bit, which caught her off-guard.

"_Perfect? _Fuck you," her eyes grew sharp. "This is exactly why we didn't work out; you always throw the responsibility off of yourself! It's not _too much_ to ask of you to not kill anyone, okay? So stop acting like I shouldn't be mad!"

The light went green. She took a breath and moved them forward.

Marceline was slouched in her seat, knees drawn up as she leaned her body against the door. The night was pitch black in the countryside, but the peaceful woods were slightly illuminated by the car's piercing light. The season was turning warmer everyday. People came out there to smoke weed, maybe do some satanic rituals. Hiking was fun. She recalled how that was a hobby they shared; Bonnibel found the bunny nests and pretty flowers while Marceline taught the rock climbing. Now, the fucking woods might as well sink into the earth.

"Nah, this is why we didn't work out," Marceline whispered sorrowfully, eyes focusing on the sky to find stars. "We just fight."

It took her a second to realize that Bonnibel was crying.

Softly, but still. The girl used one hand to cover her mouth and hide her tears, but they overflowed.

She pulled over, off of the country road and put it in park before leaning forward to cover her face with her palms. Marceline watched helplessly.

"Just give me a sec," Bonnibel sniffed, wiping away her tears and checking her makeup in the mirror. She refused to make any kind of eye contact. "Like, got something in my eye..." A heartbroken chuckle.

Marceline scooted over as much as possible, and raised her hand to Bonnibel's other cheek. She brought her close as she continued looking into the mirror, pressing her lips to her cheek.

"Do you remember that kid Graham from our Econ class?"

"Ugh," Bonnibel raised the mirror, stroking herself under an eyelid. "Why are we even talking about him?"

"Well, he was trying to comfort this heartbroken _beauty_ at the bar tonight. Y'know, buy her a drink to sauce her up? To get it on? So he goes on saying how the girl's ex-girlfriend is a huge dick, an ugly bitch, et cetera. And then, well, he saw the end of her beer bottle..."

"You _didn't_, Marceline." She couldn't hide her shock. "That guy was such an asshole."

"Yeah," she smirked, "I know."

Bonnibel couldn't help but burst into laughter. The thought of the guy breaking a bottle with his stupid soft skull seemed like the funniest thing she could think of. But the fact that Marceline went out of her way (drunkenly) to protect her honor was so endearing. Bonnibel wouldn't have found the ex girlfriend of much use if she ended up in prison for it, though...

"With that brain bruise, I'll doubt he'll remember either of us once he wakes up."

She looked into the other girl's eyes that were shimmering in the glow of the headlights. Not noticing how close they were yet, she shared a smile.

"That was really sweet of you."

"Yeah yeah," she wetly muttered against her jaw. "What do I get, huh?"

"Hmm, a ride home at 3am _obviously_ won't be enought then."

"Oh, so _I_ still owe _you, _huh?" Marceline murmured smokily, raising her palm to cup under Bonnibel's ear. She felt the girl's pulse throb. "So, what are you gonna make me do?"

She felt Bonnibel swallow nervously.

With that, her palm descended down the girl's chest, clutching a breast, then settling on her lower abdomen. Bonnibel's stomach tightened as the hand slipped under her shirt, stroking at the soft, warm flesh above her jeans.

"Yeah, you missed that, huh?"

Marceline noticed the light of the headlights suddenly turn off, along with the hum of the engine. Bonnibel turned the key, leaving them in the intimate darkness and silence that the rural path offered them.

It had been long since they'd seen each other; unusual compared to their other dozen breakups. Like magnets, they were drawn back, always. They liked the scrappiness of the fights, brutal arguing and insulting; it made for more build up to a climax.

The woods was quiet, so she could hear the soft gasp that left Bonnibel as she kneaded her palm into the girl's lap. A familiar stiffness presented itself.

"Mmm, you can pretend that you didn't," Marceline whispered down the side of her throat. "But you can't lie down here."

The sound of a zipper on denim being undone hissed through the silence. Ruffling of cloth sounded as Marceline slid inside to find her prize.

"You're already getting hard, hm? That's how much you missed me..."

Bonnibel turned her face away, still spiteful for all of the arguing and fighting that transpired. Attempting to change her mind, she makes for the key and restarts the engine. Marceline was not quick to be discouraged.

"Oh, you're gonna continue driving? Well then, don't mind me."

She was going to continue ignoring the girl, until she felt the warm, wet embrace of Marceline's mouth on her eager shaft. A surprised gasp escaped her, which led Marceline to dipping her head lower to accept more of the length. Bonnibel _always_ succumbed to Marceline's skilled tongue; no matter what she might have been thinking about before the girl descended on her, her mind would go blank with pleasure.

While holding a concrete grip on the steering wheel, she wanted desperately to find to will to get away from that girl's amazing mouth. But that will dissolved after she noticed the sight of Marceline's hollowed cheeks and eagerly bobbing head. When she started giving off the throaty moans that vibrated down her length, Bonnibel lost all memory of wanting to escape.

Her hand came up to tend to the other half of Bonnibel's length, actively applying friction to it as Marceline continued her feminine groaning. After a bit more performance, Marceline lifted her face a bit to achieve eye contact with the other girl.

"Is this enough to get me home, stranger?" Marceline winked as she dropped her jaw to a gape, running the tip of her tongue along the head of Bonnie's shaft. She felt Bonnibel's frustration build as the cock twitched in her hand. The girl brought her hand to the back of Marceline's neck, running her fingers up her scalp and grabbing a handful of her hair. She knew the girl loved to be handled roughly, and accepted the challenge.

"Don't talk," Bonnibel growled, aggressively pumping up her hips to jab Marceline down the throat. The action was replied with a desperate cry, muffled by the large shaft throbbing in her mouth. Marceline brought her hands up to the girl's thighs to help stabilize the pushing on the back of her head, but Bonnibel kept it up. "You wanna get home, don't you?" she said with a hateful tone.

Once Marceline tapped out of being severely choked with Bonnibel's cock, she sat up, revealing a small mess of fluid dripping from the corners of her mouth.

This was usually their favorite part; both recognizing a fun role play, then acting it out accordingly. Bonnibel was never usually the one in charge, but with all of the accumulating stress, she was ready to tear Marceline apart.

"Get in the back seat."

Marceline pretended to cower a bit, pressing her back against the passenger's door until Bonnibel reached out towards her suddenly, and cupped her down there roughly. She gave a small whine, and arched into the clutch a bit, grinding into the palm before obliging to the order.

Conveniently enough, she was sporting a skirt and a cropped shirt. So when Bonnibel watched her from the driver's seat and instructed her to pull down her underwear, she complied easily enough. Kicking over the cloth, Bonnibel commented lewdly, "You've soaked them."

Marceline leaned back into the backseat, spreading her thighs enticingly enough. Bonnibel enjoyed keeping up the role play; she clicked the button that locked all of the doors,

"Didn't anyone tell you not to get into cars with strangers?"

Slipping over the console, Bonnibel came to overtake her, "Get on your back."

She layed down, pushing the crop top up, over her head and onto the floor. She could barely complete the action before she felt the pressure of the head of Bonnibel's shaft entering her. A sharp gasp of surprise slipped out of her, as Marceline was filled easily and completely with the shaft she soaked with her blowjob. Bonnibel drank in the sight of Marceline's face as she let her walls accommodate her wideness.

"Open your legs wider."

Marceline raised her thighs, cautiously. Her entrance was tightening and throbbing with the intruder's insert, but Bonnibel's dirty talk could make her come all on its own.

"That's it; do I feel wider in _here?"_ Bonnibel gave a single solid thrust that made her yelp and clench, _hard. _"Or do I feel bigger down your throat? Hm?"

She could hear the smug smirk in the girl's voice, even as she turned away, clenching her eyes shut.

"Answer me."

Marceline shifted her feet so that they pressed against the roof of the car for stability, as she cried, "Down... down _there._.."

Bonnibel lifted her hips and slowly lowered them; in a circular gyration she pleasured herself on the soaking pussy Marceline offered her with a long, "_oh..." _The silence of the woods played a part of their role play. No one could save Marceline from the constant spearing of Bonnibel's hot length, but even she could not hide from herself the shameful pleasure she took from it.

"You act like you don't want it," she groaned, thrusting up and getting the car to move in a slow rocking motion, "But I know you do." Bonnibel slowly moved herself a bit out, then moved a little, annunciating the pervertedly wet noises coming from the slapping contact. "You hear that, right?" She sped up to a merciless pounding, where the car bounced back and forth. It noisily creaked into the night, letting the entire forest know about their disgusting actions. The sound of the car groaning in protest of the movements inspired them both to moan, scream louder and clutch and pound harder. Marceline felt herself building towards the end, but all of a sudden, her ex girlfriend stopped.

"W-What?"

"Here, come up here."

"Where?"

"On top. Ride me."

They rolled over, keeping Bonnibel still tightly inside of her.

"C'mon do it; show me you love it. Show me you want it so bad..."

Marceline reached back to unzip her skirt, then discarded it. She wanted the both of them to witness the contact; their point of fusion and the dripping pleasure that spread between them. She reached down to lean on her palms, and lifted her hips to slide it out, then lowered herself down slowly, basking in the excitement of control. She relished the pained face Bonnibel wore that was actually of intoxicated bliss. Bonnibel raised her hands to hold the girl's hips as she grinded, guiding her waist in elliptical motions of carnal desire.

The excitement between them rose until Marceline couldn't control herself anymore, and bounced up and down on her wet slapping cock, rocking the car harder than before. She threw her shoulders back, allowing her breasts to bounce freely as they heartily called each other's names. Marceline could feel the girl's end soon as Bonnibel clawed her ass, running her nails up to her hips. Her back arched at the pain mixing with pleasure, and tightened and spread and rode and grinded and bounced and screamed Bonnibel's name with an orgasm like a tidal wave; it felt like minutes that she roughly and violently pumped up and down on Bonnie's hips throughout coming, even as the other girl spurted her seed deep inside her and lay spent beneath her.

Marceline leaned forward, dropping herself onto Bonnie's chest as they caught their breath. They lay in the night, recalling all the dirty actions they could never admit to doing, even to each other.

Silently, they readjusted their clothes, but hysterically laughed when another couple pulled over, asking if Bonnibel was having some kind of car trouble.

And they, ironically, rode each other even more after they got home.

* * *

AN;

WOW

THAT WAS A PROMPT AND I MADE IT NONCON FOR A LIL

SORRY IM ASHAMED

FUTA!BUBBLEGUM IS A FUN CHALLENGE I HAD TO DO IT

send PROMPTS

I LIVE FOR SEXUALIZING CHILDRENS CARTOONS

antierotic


End file.
